Divertisimo
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: What we didn't see on the final episode. Note: Spoilers for season 4, episode 13 "Victori-Yes". Also, "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" never happened. Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original chara


Divertisimo

Author: John O'Connor

Disclaimer: "Victorious" and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: What we didn't see on the final episode.

Note: Spoilers for season 4, episode 13 "Victori-Yes". Also, "Tori Fixes Beck and Jade" never happened.

* * *

"Some goo got in my EYE!" Jade yelled after popping Trina's shoulder pimple.

Tori sat on the other sofa with a smug look on her face. She felt it was almost worth having to give Jade twenty dollars for pizza after the Goth told her the wrong amount of flour for the pizza they were supposed to make.

"Vega! Stop smirking! Help me! I got Trina ooze in my eye!"

"Okay. I won't be a Negative Nancy…" She pulled Jade from the couch and across the living room to the downstairs bathroom between the stairs and the candle-filled fireplace.

Tori turned on both taps, testing the water until it felt just warm enough. "Lean over, Popeye."

Jade glared at Tori with one eye then leaned over the sink. The brunette cupped her hand under the water then held the water to Jade's eye.

Jerking her head up, Jade glared at Tori with her clean, now wet eye, "It's the other one!"

"Sorry, I couldn't see past Trina when you were popping her shoulder zit," Tori replied.

"Well, it's in my right eye! You know, the one's that all squeezed shut? You couldn't have figured that out from my glaring at you with my left eye?!"

"Okay! Lean over." Tori leaned over nearer to Jade to reach her other eye more easily as she pressed the small pool in her palms to Jade's eye. She repeated the process two more times then had Jade stand up as she used a wet cloth to daub at Jade's eye.

"Okay, hold the washcloth there," Tori directed.

"What? Why?"

"I'm getting the eye wash!"

"Well why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

Tori sighed, "I wanted to get most of it off before I rinsed the eye so the pus wouldn't flow back in. Now lean your head back and keep your eye open…"

Just as Tori squeezed a drop from the eye wash, Jade's eye shut and it dribbled down the Goth's cheek.

"Jade! I told you to keep your eye open!"

"It's not that easy, Vega. You try it!"

"Jade, I wear contacts. I have to put my finger in my eyes every day. And I use moisturizing drops when necessary."

Jade sneered, "Well, goody for you..."

Tori closed the toilet lid. "Sit. And don't be such a baby…" Again Jade glared at Tori, with both eyes, but sat without saying anything. "Head back." Jade laid her head back. "Now, relax."

Tori stepped up and straddled her frenemy. She held Jade's eye open with her left hand and applied the eye wash. Jade tried to blink instinctively as Tori squeezed out two more drops then took a clean hand towel to wipe away the excess.

Jade grabbed the hand towel and said, "Unless you're going to give me a lap dance, get off me!"

Tori scrambled back quickly, glad Jade couldn't see her blushing. Instead she growled, "A thank you would be nice."

"Yeah, it probably would."

"Fine, I'm going to eat some pizza."

"Hey, that's my pizza!"

"Yeah, that you bought with _my_ money." Tori took a breath then asked, "Jade, may I have some of _our_ pizza?"

A grating acknowledgment came from behind the hand towel. "Y…eess…"

Jade came out to see Tori sitting on the far sofa near the kitchen, holding a slice of their pizza. The Goth stood there for a second, actually admiring the Latina's profile. Then she moved forward and threw herself down on the other sofa.

She leaned forward and grabbed some pizza. "Got anything to drink?"

"Yes. Soda? Pink lemonade? Water?"

"Is the soda diet?"

"Yes."

"Uugh! I've had diet soda. It has some funky, chemical aftertaste."

"Pink lemonade?"

"I guess." As Tori got up to get them their drinks, Jade asked, "What is it with you and pink lemonade?"

"I dunno. It's just kinda cute."

"Cute?! Lemonade is cute?"

"Pink lemonade is." Jade just shook her head.

Tori thrust a glass in her face, "Here!"

They sat for several minutes, watching TV, eating and drinking in silence. Finally Tori said, "Jade, you have really strong eyelids…"

"What?"

"I mean, when I was putting the drops in, I felt your eye lid really try to close. I had a hard time keeping the lids apart."

Proudly, Jade declared, "I have amazing self-defense mechanisms…"

"Yeah, I know that's right…" As the credits rolled on the rerun they had been watching, Tori grabbed the remote. "Almost forgot! _Celebrities Under Water_ is on!"

Jade moaned loudly.

* * *

Backstage at the Latino TV studio, Jade yelled, "Vega! Help me!"

Tori came over to find Jade with the cheese wedge costume over her head and arms, resting on her ample breasts. Admiring the shapely figure in her boy shorts and sports bra, Tori couldn't help but smile. "Jade, what is it with your boobs and fake food costumes? First the giant burger and now a cheese wedge."

"Just shut up and help me get this on!" The voice, though muffled by the fake food, showed signs of strain. "Come on!"

"Okay, okay. Here…" Tori pulled on the bottom of the costume as she pushed in on Jade's breast.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"No Jade. I'm trying to help." But, deep inside, she did enjoy the feeling of the covered breast in her hand.

"By copping a feel, Vega?"

Tori couldn't say no due to the stupid dare Sikowitz put to their class so she just grunted. She caught the edge to Jade's voice. Could she be slightly claustrophobic? Tori filed that away with other information she had on the Goth that she would never use against her.

Suddenly the costume popped down over one boob. Tori repeated her actions on Jade's other soft but firm mound as she pulled on the cheese. In a different mental file she had on Jade, she filed away the pleasant sensation of Jade's breasts in her hands.

Just as the costume started to slide down, Tori jerked back as Jade's nipple popped up, poking into Tori's palm. "Oh!"

"Vega…" Jade growled.

"Sorry." She helped Jade orient the costume.

In moments, they were out on stage with Trina, being chased by two children in mouse costumes with large fake forks. It wasn't long before Jade grabbed a fork and chased one of the mice out of camera range and into the studio.

* * *

Back at the Vega house, Jade followed Tori inside. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jade asked, affectedly coy.

"Why are… Oh never mind. Come on in."

"Want me to go, Vega?" Jade asked.

"Doesn't matter. But we watch what I want to watch." Tori managed to avoid saying 'yes' to Jade's question since she actually wanted the Goth to stay for a while. She couldn't get the sensation of her hands on Jade's boobs out of her mind.

"Fine," Jade sighed as she sat.

Tori flipped on the channel guide. "Oh! _30 Rock_ is on!"

"The news show?"

"No. That's _Rock Center_. This is the Tina Fey show."

"Oh," Jade sneered. "Never watched it."

"Why not? It's funny."

"Whatever."

After the show started, Tori said, "I'd love to see New York."

"It's not that great," Jade replied.

"Well, I want to go to there," Tori said, intentionally quoting Fey's character.

"Oh, don't start channeling Liz Lemon now, Vega."

Tori jumped up and slapped her hands together before pointing at Jade. "Hah! HAH! I knew it! You do watch the show!"

"Alright, Vega. I do watch the show. It's funny. Happy?"

"I guess…"

"Then sit down."

Tori didn't respond but sat with a pout on her face.

"Don't be a Negative Nancy," Jade prompted in her fake Sikowitz voice.

"What?! I'm happy. I guess…"

"What Vega?"

Tori glanced over at Jade, her eyes briefly settling on the girl's chest before rising to her eyes. "I just want to be friends or something…"

"Okay, Vega, I saw how you looked at me. And not just tonight… You like my girls, do you? You wanna cop another feel?" Jade cupped her breasts and hefted them a bit in her tight top.

Tori blushed and turned away. Embarrassed at being caught and her true feelings exposed, she covered her face in shame. Her body started to shake slightly.

Jade's eyes widened in alarm. She wanted to embarrass Tori. But, when she realized Tori was crying, her heart cracked. Standing up, she walked to the other sofa and placed a hand gently on Tori's back.

"Tori… I'm… I'm sorry."

In a muffled voice, Tori simply said, "Leave."

Jade stood and walked to the door, feeling lower than at any time she could remember – even when she and Beck broke up. She walked to the door, opened it.

Stepping outside, Jade looked back at the girl on the couch then slammed the door shut.

"I'm staying Vega. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I want to help."

Tori lifted her tear-stained face and looked at Jade with red-rimmed eyes.

The pale-skinned girl came over and sat next to Tori. "Listen, for now, we ignore Sikowitz's stupid dare. We tell the truth, not just automatically say yes. Okay?"

After a long pause, Tori agreed, "'Kay."

"Do you…um… Do you like me?"

"Of course I do."

"I know you like me but do you _like_ me?" Jade asked again. "Don't worry. I won't be…me with this."

"Promise?" Tori asked in a quiet, shaky voice.

"I swear on my favorite horror movie kills," Jade promised, also in a quiet voice.

"Yes. I do like you. And as more than a friend." Tori took a deep breath. She actually felt a lot better getting that out. Then she added, "But if all I can be is your friend, I'd be thrilled and happy with that."

Since she and Beck had broken up that night she found him at the Vega's table playing poker all those months ago, she had built up a barrier of ice around her heart. She wasn't going to go through that pain again. She had promised herself that. When she felt some melting at Nozu with Tori, she forced that warm feeling back.

Now she felt the ice again melting as she looked at the brunette who was staring back at her hopefully.

"Okay, next question. Do you want to kiss me?"

Tori nodded again, not trusting her voice.

"Good," Jade declared. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Tori's. They were so soft and moist and felt so right. Sitting back, Jade asked, "How was that?"

"Better than I dreamed," Tori whispered, afraid it was all a dream.

"How 'bout this?"

Jade kissed Tori again and her lips parted allowing her tongue to paint Tori's lips. Those lips parted and Jade slipped in, her tongue caressing and tasting Tori's mouth before Tori returned the favor, and the thrill, as they experienced the best kiss of their lives.

* * *

The sound of a key in the front door caused the two to pull apart. The door slammed open and swung back, hitting Trina in the face.

"OOOWWW!"

Tori started to get up, "Trina, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," the elder Vega growled. "First, I got in trouble with the producers for letting…_her _on the set." Trina glared at Jade who just smiled sweetly. "Then, I got every red light on the way home. And I got hit by this stupid door!"

She shoved the door again and, as before, it swung back around, hitting her again.

"OOOOOWWWWW!"

"Treeenaaa, you're supposed to get out of the way!"

Now holding her nose, Trina came in, "I know! And why is_ she_ here?"

"We're making out," Jade stated bluntly.

"Eew… Don't even joke about that! I don't want my baby sister with a gank like you!"

Tori blushed and glared at Jade then turned to Trina, "We're just hanging out, watching TV. Wanna join us?"

Still staring daggers at Jade, Trina said, "God, no! I'm going to bed."

Jade smiled at Trina sweetly again and said, "Good night. _Do_ let the bedbugs bite!"

Trina stomped up the stairs and Jade asked, "What the hell was up with asking her to join us?"

Tori countered with, "Why did you tell her we were making out?"

"I was testing the waters. Trina doesn't seem to have a problem with you kissing girls, she only seems to have a problem with you making out with me. That I can live with."

"My family is cool with gay people. Dad's last partner was gay and we even have a cousin who is _really_ gay."

"What does that mean?"

"Meaning he's flaming."

"Oh." Jade looked thoughtful for a moment then laughed out loud.

"What?"

"I just remembered a time Beck and I went to a play in West Hollywood. On our way to the car, a pro came up and propositioned Beck. I was angry at first then realized that she was a he. When I told Beck later, he refused to believe me. Probably still thinks that was a female hooker."

"So he didn't…" Tori smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. "How did you know she has a…you know."

Jade smiled "You can't say it?" Tori just blushed and Jade laughed, "Okay, that's a cute look for you. And I don't do cute." She paused then smiled, "But in your case…"

"So? How did you know?"

"Men have Adam's apples. Probably why they're called Adam's apples and not Eve apples…"

Tori's eyes widened and she felt her throat. "I have one!"

"Something you want to tell me, Vega?" Jade smiled widely.

"No! I don't have a… I'm a regular girl with regular girl parts… Shut up!"

"Women have them too but ours are much smaller." Jade caressed Tori's throat, causing the Latina to purr. "You have a normal one for girls."

"Oh. Sort of like that…" Tori's voice trailed off.

Jade gave her a look then asked, "Okay, I ask again, what was up with inviting Trina to join us?"

"Reverse psychology. If I didn't ask her, she might've decided to join us. Since I did, I knew she wouldn't."

Jade nodded. "Okay. Now, back to the important stuff."

Tori gently grabbed Jade's face and pulled her close. Their lips touched and parted and their tongues resumed their interrupted dance. Tori's hand slipped around, through the dark, lush hair to gently hold the back of Jade's head. Her other hand slid down the Goth's back.

Jade's hands similarly held Tori, on hand on the bronzed cheek and the other around the girl's waist.

Tori fell back, pulling Jade with her until they were lying back on the couch. To Tori, the feel of Jade's mounds pressing against her was almost as good as touching them with her hands. For Jade, she felt happier and more comfortable than she could remember at any time in her past.

Jade pulled back. She stared down at Tori, her pupils wide and her gaze smoldered. "I… Crap! Tori, I don't know what I'm feeling now but it's…intense. I, um…"

"Jade, you can tell me. Anything, anything at all." Tori's soft hand caressed the pale cheek above her.

"Do you…" Jade closed her eyes. She hated feeling vulnerable like this. Absolutely despised it. And worse was letting someone else see it. But, another part of her was fine with this as it was Tori Vega she was being vulnerable in front of.

And Jade was afraid of the answer. But she wanted this too much so she pressed ahead, "Do you want to um, maybe…go out on a date?"

Tori smiled widely and pulled Jade's face to hers again, kissing the girl deeply. Then she pulled back and said, "Yes. Definitely yes!" She smiled softly, "And that's not 'cuz of Sikowitz's stupid dare."

Jade's sense of relief was palpable and she gazed lovingly at her new girlfriend. As they began to kiss and nuzzle each other, she purposely misquoted one of her favorite, non-horror movies in her head.

_This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship._


End file.
